In general, shoe inserts or orthotics are devices used to correct an abnormal gait and to correct for optimal ambulation. Custom orthotics are typically provided by a doctor and can be expensive and cumbersome to obtain. The patient must visit the doctor, have the orthotic customized and ordered and then must return at a later time to pick up the orthotic.
Over the counter or store bought orthotics or shoe inserts are simply a general shell that gives some support or padding for the wearer when walking. Over the counter orthotics are not corrective, but are provided for comfort.
Accordingly, a need exists for an orthotic or shoe insert that provides correction to the wearer's gait or ambulation, but does not require a doctor's customization.